sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super Junior - SPY
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' SPYright|200px *'Artista:' Super Junior *'Álbum:' SPY (Repackage) *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: '''Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 05-Agosto-2012 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización Naega saranghan S.P.Y. geunyeoreul jjocha Day and night japhil deut japhiji anha geurimjacheoreom butjiman naega saranghan S.P.Y. geunyeoreul jjocha Day and night sumi teok kkeutkkaji cha wa geunyeoreul gyeonun geu sungan I got you little runaway I got you little runaway I got you little runaway I got you little runaway ilsaengildae seuril donneun seutoriga jigeumbuteo hairaiteu mak dallil geoya jjuk bonneungeuro kkeokkeun haendeul geuge dap ilgeol butjapgo balba bwa maen kkeutkkaji ga bwa hamjeongeul pihae bwatjande nae pomange japhin Baby geu sonmasi jjarithae igeot cham sarainne naega saranghan S.P.Y. geunyeoreul jjocha Day and night japhil deut japhiji anha geurimjacheoreom butjiman naega saranghan S.P.Y. geunyeoreul jjocha Day and night sumi teok kkeutkkaji cha wa geunyeoreul gyeonun geu sungan goldeu pinggeoreul chajaseo yeonghwa gateun cheising dallyeosseo seororeul biutgo nollimyeo jjotgo jjonneun beullokbeoseuteo geu kkoriwa-eui gin georireul jophyeosseumyeon ije meomcheoseo Now one two one two, Let’s go, go! Doo Roo Roo Doo (Go kick it in the butt! Go kick it in the!) Doo Roo Roo Doo (Go kick it in the butt! Go kick it in the!) chinjeorhasin nebigeisyeon mianhajiman kkeobeorigo jimseung gateun nae bonneungmaneuro gyesok ga ga ga ja i giri mattamyeon nan O.K. geuge namjaya maen animyeon Not O.K. hamjeongeul pihae bwatjande nae pomange japhin Baby geu sonmasi jjarithae igeot cham sarainne na, na, na, nareul saranghan Spy girl deo, deo, deo meolli darana chimchakhan sonkkeuteul tteona pyojeoge kkochil ttae neukkyeojyeo simjangi michin deut ttwigo meorineun chagawojyeo A-hey I got you little runaway I got you little runaway chimchakhan sonkkeuteul tteona pyojeoge kkochil ttae neukkyeojyeo simjangi michin deut ttwigo meorineun chagawojyeo A-hey 'Español' La E.S.P.I.A que amo, la perseguiré día y noche Pareciera que casi la alcanzo, pero no puedo, aunque esté junto a ella como una sombra La E.S.P.I.A que amo, la perseguiré día y noche El momento en el que puse la mira en ella, me quedé sin respiración Te tengo muy poco fuera de control Te tengo muy poco fuera de control Te tengo muy poco fuera de control Te tengo muy poco fuera de control Pasaré a través de todos los aspectos destacados una vez en la vida, una emocionante historia ahora Gira el mando con mis instintos – esa es la respuesta Sostén y presiona el pedas, vamos hasta el final Aunque hayas evitado todas mis trampas, te cogí en mi búsqueda nena Tus manos se sienten tan emocionantes, es tan vivo La E.S.P.I.A que amo, la perseguiré día y noche Pareciera que casi la alcanzo, pero no puedo, aunque esté junto a ella como una sombra La E.S.P.I.A que amo, la perseguiré día y noche El momento en el que puse la mira en ella, me quedé sin respiración Como en la película “Goldfinger”, te perseguiré Será una éxito de taquilla donde nos ridiculizamos y persiguimos uno al otro Si estas apunto de ser cogido por ella, entonces detente ahora Ahora, uno, dos, uno, dos, vamos vamos! Doo Roo Roo Doo (¡Vaya patada en el trasero! ¡Vaya patada en el..!) Doo Roo Roo Doo (¡Vaya patada en el trasero! ¡Vaya patada en el..!) Hey GPS, eres simpáyico pero lo siento – te estoy apagando ahora Continuaré con mis instintos animales Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos ahora – Si este es el camino correcto, entonces estoy bien Eso es lo que hacen los hombres, si no, entonces está mal Aunque hayas evitado todas mis trampas, te cogí en mi búsqueda nena Tus manos se sienten tan emocionantes, es tan vivo La chica espía que me, me, me ama, está corriendo más lejos Lo sentí cuando dejó mi calmadas manos y paró el bus Mi corazón golpea fuerte y mi cabeza se enfría a-hey Te tengo muy poco fuera de control Te tengo muy poco fuera de control Lo sentí cuando dejó mi calmadas manos y paró el bus Mi corazón golpea fuerte y mi cabeza se enfría a-hey 'Hangul' 내가 사랑한 S. P. Y. 그녀를 쫓아 Day and night 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않아 그림자처럼 붙지만 내가 사랑한 S. P. Y. 그녀를 쫓아 Day and night 숨이 턱 끝까지 차 와 그녀를 겨눈 그 순간 I got you little runaway I got you little runaway I got you little runaway I got you little runaway 일생일대 스릴 돋는 스토리가 지금부터 하이라이트 막 달릴 거야 쭉 본능으로 꺾은 핸들 그게 답 일걸 붙잡고 밟아 봐 맨 끝까지 가 봐 함정을 피해 봤잔데 Little Runaway 내 포망에 잡힌 Baby 그 손맛이 짜릿해 이것 참 살아있네 내가 사랑한 S. P. Y. 그녀를 쫓아 Day and night 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않아 그림자처럼 붙지만 내가 사랑한 S. P. Y. 그녀를 쫓아 Day and night 숨이 턱 끝까지 차 와 그녀를 겨눈 그 순간 골드 핑거를 찾아서 영화 같은 체이싱 달렸어 서로를 비웃고 놀리며 쫓고 쫓는 블록버스터 그 꼬리와의 긴 거리를 좁혔으면 이제 멈춰서 Now one two one two, Let’s go, go! Doo Roo Roo Doo (Go kick it in the butt! Go kick it in the!) Doo Roo Roo Doo (Go kick it in the butt! Go kick it in the!) 친절하신 네비게이션 미안하지만 꺼버리고 짐승 같은 내 본능만으로 계속 가 가 가 자 이 길이 맞다면 난 O.K. 그게 남자야 맨 아니면 Not O.K. 함정을 피해 봤잔데 Little Runaway 내 포망에 잡힌 Baby 그 손맛이 짜릿해 이것 참 살아있네 나, 나, 나, 나를 사랑한 Spy girl 더, 더, 더 멀리 달아나 침착한 손끝을 떠나 표적에 꽂힐 때 느껴져 심장이 미친 듯 뛰고 머리는 차가워져 A-hey I got you little runaway I got you little runaway 침착한 손끝을 떠나 표적에 꽂힐 때 느껴져 심장이 미친 듯 뛰고 머리는 차가워져 A-hey 'Video' center|516px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop